Rosier-mais-pas-que
by Kuro94p
Summary: Tout le monde connais l’histoire de Arya Potter la survivante mais celle de Daniel Rosier est nettement plus intéressante. Vener suivre l’histoire d’un OC légerement Marie Sue a l’école poudlard avec la fille Potter. Pas mal de diference avec Peter Parkinson et Draca Malfoy (tres recherche )
1. Précision

Heyyyy! Je suis super content de vous présenter ma première fanfiction CHAMPAGNE. Hum.Donc cette fic n'as pas pour perssonage principale le survivant ou dand ce cas la survivance. Mon but dans cette fic ne sera pas les combat et autre aventure en sois je vais un peu les survoler je préfère me concentrer sur le côté "tranche de vie", donc plus parler de la vie des étudiants à Poudlard et de mon personnage a travers son évolution. Je vais aussi bien sur m'amuser à inventer différentes situations avec le fait que ca sois une fille parce qu'en sois sinon l'histoire est la même donc on aura un point de vue un peu au gré de mes envies. Ah et j'écris seulement avec un plan général rien de prédit je ne peux rien vous promettre côté date. Bon j'arrête de blablater Bonne lecture Et merci


	2. Chapitre1

Dans la nuit, un couple vêtue, de riches robe sombre sort , discrètement,de sainte mangouste. La silhouette la plus frêle visiblement une femme semble secouer par les sanglots. Son mari tente vainement de la consoler de son profond chagrin. Bilan sans appel. Espoir brisé. Ils rejoignent une ruelle sombre ou l'homme l'aide a transplaner vers un luxueux manoir. La femme s'enferme directement dans la chambre, lui tombe en soupirant dans le fauteuil du salon. Il ne prend pas la peine d'allumer un feu. Il débouche sa meilleure bouteille de whisky et bois au goulot directement. Il ferme les yeux en sentant la brulure de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Il dois rester fort...malgré les larmes qui se pressent derrière ses paupières, il dois rester fort pour deux.

Il entend le bruit discret signalant l'apparition de son elfe personnel, il ouvre les yeux énervé prêt a rappeler le sens des mot « ne déranger sous aucun prétexte » mais l'elfe le devance en s'inclinant.

-Zol est désolée monsieur mais quelqu'un a laissé... quelque chose devant le manoir de monsieur, Zol a pensé qu'il serais important que monsieur vienne lui même

Intrigué par la raison poussant son plus fidèle serviteur à désobéir. Il se leva du fauteuil et gagna l'entrée ou il tomba sur deux enfants entouré dans un dôme de lumière verte. Il tenta de les touchés mais il se brula sur la protection. L'homme reconnu un dôme de magie pure extrêmement puissant. Une lettre apparue devant lui et il commença a lire les sourcils froncés

Chère Rosier,

Je vous confie Daniel 2 ans et Siréna 1 ans.Je comprends que vous soyez surpris mais pour certaines raison je ne peux m'occuper de ces enfants et j'ai entendu parler de vos problèmes pour concevoir.

Je vous fais confiance pour les chérires comme la chair de votre chair.

Je vous conseillerais simplement de quitter l'Angleterre la France est magnifique en cet saison.

Cordialement

Le fripon.

Charle Rosier regardais sans y croire les enfant tandis que le dome se désagrégeais doucement, il prit dans ses bras celui qui semblais éveiller, il avais in touffe de cheveux blanc mais ce qui choqua le futur père fut son regard vairon, d'un côté un œil bleu glacier pure et de l' autre un kaléidoscope changeant en plusieurs univers de couleur indénombrable. Le bébé le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui toucha la joue avant d adopté aussitôt ces cheveux brun et ces yeux bleu. Le père fut sorti de sa surprise par le cri du deuxième enfant a présent réveillé et appela précipitamment sa femme.

Dans l'ombre une silhouette au bleus profond regardais les Rosier accueillir leur nouveaux enfant. Une perle se détacha du glacier avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une brume verte.

Au même moment partout en Angleterre les sorciers et sorcières se rassemblaient pour porter un toast au nom de Arya Lily Potter la survivante.


	3. Chapitre2

Pour l'instant les chap sont très court mais j'espère m'améliorer.

Comme son mari Louise Rosier( née Roitel) avais immédiatement adopté les enfants comme un cadeau inespéré. Ils firent rapidement leur valise et se dirigèrent vers le pays de ses ancêtres pour Charle et de naissance pour Louise.

Il empruntèrent un porte-au-loin international et arrivèrent en France ou le Manoir ancestral des Rosier les attendaient. Après avoir confié les enfants quelques instants à leur elfe nourrice, ils se rendirent au Louvre actuelle emplacement du ministère de la magie francais ou Mdmf. Ils y rencontrèrent le ministre heureux de revoir d'ancienne famille revenir

-Mes cher de la Rose c'est un plaisir de vous revoir sur notre sol salua le ministre en employant leur titre originel.

-M. Ducroc dit simplement Charle en saluant le vampire.

En effet fort de leur acceptation de toute les race magique les français avais élit un

Vampire en tant que chef de l'état.

Ducroc se servit un verte d'un liquide écarlate et proposa du vin a ces invités qui refusèrent.

-Aaaaah je dois bien avoué que je suis surpris... content bien sur mais pourrais je savoir ce qui vous a fait revenir parmi nous?

Le couple qui en avais déjà parlé se regarda et Louise s'exprima.

-J'imagine que vous êtes au courant pour Voldemort?

-Bien sur ! Ces crimes ont dépassé les frontières et j'ai été peiné de constaté le nombre de mes frères a l'avoir rejoints, bien que ça sois compréhensible avec la politique qu'il ont la bas finit il en reniflant.

-En effet, durant cette guerre nous avons été complètement neutre et nous craignons que maintenant qu'il a disparu certain nous en tienne rigueur... a nous ... et a nos enfants.

Le vampire s'étouffa

-Vos enfants?!Je croyais que...

-Hé bien finalement ça a marché nous avons une fille de 1 an Sirena et Daniel 2 ans

-Je vois ma fille a elle même eu 2 ans hier... pourquoi ne pas organiser une rencontre ? Je crois que les Delacour ont une fille aussi, vous pourriez vous mettre au fait des dernières nouvelles du pays

Les Rosier acceptèrent et une rencontre pour prendre le thé fut organisé pour le lendemain.

Les Delacour furent les premiers à arriver la jeune fleur de 3 and endormie dans les bras de sa mère. Ils commencèrent les présentations d'usage.

-Ce petite ange deviendra une belle jeune femme complimenta Louise

-Elle tient de sa mère répondit George Delacour

Apolline, sa femme lui fila un coup de coude en rougissant.Le ministre arriva accompagné de sa femme Dentella. Elle etais d'une beauté aristocratique et remarquablement pale un charme certain ce dégageais de chacun de ces gestes.

Mais on pouvais lire dans ce regard la froideur du prédateur et surtout l'instinct maternel qui analysait froidement tout les danger potentiel pour son enfant qu'elle gardais jalousement en son sein. La petite Astre quand elle dormais

Après d'autre salutation les Rosier les conduisirent vers la chambre des enfants . Les sens exacerbés de Dentella remarquèrent la supercherie des le pas de la porte.

-Ils n'ont pas votre odeur dit elle froidement

Le visage des Rosier se ferma immédiatement

-Nous...nous voulions vous en parler soupira Charle

Ils laissèrent leur enfante endormit sous la garde d'une servante et regagnèrent le salon. Apres une rapide concertation du regard le couple leur raconta tout.

-A vrai dire nous hésitions à faire une adoption de sang... commença Louis

-Surtout pas ! Bondit Dentella

Elle repris rapidement contenance et expliqua .

-Ces enfants sont... spéciaux je n'ai fais qu'entré dans la pièce,et elle m' attaqué les narines... leur odeur est... particulièrement attrayante.

-A quel point chérie ?

-Hmmmm Grindelwald... peu avant son apogée mais en plus pure .

Le ministre hoqueta.

-Intéressant...que savez vous à propos de leur parent.

-Ce n'etais pas une créature magique c'étais humain mais au dessus...bien au dessus.

La déclaration plongea les parent dans un silence stupéfié

-... Ils sont métamorphomage lâcha Charle

-Cela pourrait expliquer... mais pas un noyau aussi pure et puissant dit apoline

-He bien ces enfants nous réservent bien des surprises pour le futur dit George .


	4. Chapitre3

Astra, Fleur, Siréna Et Daniel grandirent donc ensemble au gréer des rencontre de leur parent. Fleur malgré la différence d'âge étais complètement intégré au groupe en tant que grande sœur du groupe surnommé Grande Fleur par Daniel depuis qu'elle avais fais une légère poussée de croissance. Jeu de mot qui n'amusais que lui. Elle maîtrisais déjà parfaitement l'art du masque aristocratique. Elle étais froide envers les inconnu mais amicale et presque mère poule avec ces amies. Elle essayais parfois d'être la voix de la raison quand il tentais dès choses dangereuses... souvent en vain. Astra elle étais une jeune fille légèrement renfermée qui ne s'épanouissais qu'avec sa cher amie Siréna. La pauvres étais déjà a 6 une mignonne petite brune au trait fin et recevais souvent des demande de mariage soigneusement brûlés par sa mère. Si Astra étais aussi calme que la lune la principale cause des aventure ( et réprimande selon certain ) étais Siréna . Elle étais déjà a 6 ans une belle jeune fille avec du répondant ce qui décourageait la plus part de ses prétendants. Elle appliquais avec la sérieux la règle familiale qu'elle avait elle même inventer « Un Rosier fais ce qu'il veux) . Mais si jamais les courageux amoura transis ( entendre par là parent cherchant une bonne union) s'accrochais en espérant qu'elle s'agisse un autre problème venais s'ajouter, un problème de taille. Son grand frère Daniel Rosier . Il étais déjà connu, par les quelques bal organisé par le ministre comme étant une personne a ne pas énervé. Il étais avec ses amies malicieux et joueurs déjà extrêmement beau pour son âge peu importe les visages qu'il se plaisais à aborder.En plus d'aider sa sœur a jouer des tours a tout le monde en camouflant habilement leur trace il etais aussi un grand frère très protecteur...trop pour certain. Le schéma qui c'étais mainte fois répété durant leur premières apparitions public fut le suivant . 1.Quelqu'un approchais Siréna

2 Avant même que les parents ne fassent un geste ce quelqu'un étais proprement jeter par la jeune fille

3 Si jamais ce quelqu'un insistais Daniel entrais en scène.

Les deux avais une sorte de connexion digne de jumeau magique. Ils étaient tout les deux métamorphomage et ils se plaisaient a changer d'apparence pour essayer de tromper leur parent. Malheureusement Louise ne se laissais jamais prendre. Il ne partageait néanmoins pas tout Daniel avais la surprenante capacité de voir les aura tandis que Siréna étais une empathe prometteuse. Ainsi armé il etais compliquée les trompé ou obtenir quoi que ce sois d'eux en plus du fait que les Roitel et les Rosier malgré leur passage en Angleterre restais une des plus puissantes et riche famille Française. Et que Daniel étais un génie . Littéralement il avais une mémoire parfaite toute ce qu'il lisais restais dans son cerveaux a condition bien sur qu'il le juge suffisamment digne d'intérêt . Il utilisais son intéligence surtout pour recueillir un maximum d'informations sur les autres, informations qu'il utilisais pour les humilier en public et leur balancer leur quatre vérités. Le nombre de demande baissa drastiquement très rapidement.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MES ENFANTS CHÉRI cria Charle en débarquant dans la chambre.

Il évita avec expérience un silencio mais ne coupa pas au stupefix derrière.

Sirénia baissa la main satisfaite et retourna sous les couvertures avec spn frère. Il dormaient ensemble depuis toujours et le ferait toujours dans 20 ans qu'ils disaient.Louise entra calmement dans la pièce et libéra son mari.

-Je n'arrive pas a croire que vous maîtrisez déjà la magie sans baguette pesta il

-C'est simple je suis juste trop géniale sourit Siréna t'inquiète pas frérot un de ces jour toi aussi tu seras peux être aussi doué que moi

-Pffff tu parle crevette, je reste le meilleur élémentaliste

-Tu sais pas a quel point c'est galère de maîtriser une flamme ?! s'outra la jeune fille La glace tout le monde peux en faire !Et ne m'appelle pas crevette!

Son frère lui tira la langue en descendant prendre son petit déjeuner et sa sœur suivit en bougonnant.

-Tu compte leur dire que tu t'est laisser faire sourit Louise

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles rétorqua son mari en l'embrassant

Ils descendirent pour trouvé comme d'habitude Dan devant une assiette de bretzel et Siréna dégustant une forêt noir, sur les genoux de son frère bien sur.

Elle avais depuis toute petite décidé que les chaises et autres fauteuils n'étaient pas digne d'elle et que son frère serait bien plus moelleux. Bien que celui ci ne s'en plaigne absolument pas.

-Vous ne devriez vraiment pas manger ça je suis pratiquement sur que des enfants normaux ne prenne pas ça au petit déjeuner tenta Charle

Il fut comme d'habitude ignorer

-Alors les enfants que voulez vous faire pour votre anniversaires.

-On avais pensé a faire un tour dans la forêt enchanté !!

-Tu avais pensé toussa Dan

Sa soeur lui tira la langue

-Hmmmm vous savez que la forêt est dangereuse les enfants

-Bah on est des Rosier non ?

La forêt enchanté étais sur le domaine des Rosier depuis toujours, a vrai dire c'étaient leur principal source de richesse. On ne sait comment mais les premiers Rosier passèrent un pacte avec la forêt en échange de leur protection la forêt leur fournissait nombre d'ingrédient parfois perdu ou unique. Mais nul autre qu'un Rosier ne pouvais pénétrer en ces lieux et toujours on retrouvais des cadavre ou sorciers fou sortirent de la forêt a l'aube. Ils ne survivaient jamais longtemps.

-T'inquiète pas man je m'occuperai de surveiller la crevette et ses amies se fassent pas bouffer

-C'est aussi tes amies !

-Bon d'accord mais pas plus d'une heure.

Siréna allais argumenter mais son frère l'arrêta Louise Rosier se tenais toujours a ces décisions.

-Merci man dit il en lui faisant un câlin et filant avec sa soeur

-Et... et moi dit le père dépité .

Ils regagnèrent leur chambre ou les attendaient leur deux servante Jeanne et Antoinette.Les sorciers français utilisais nettement moins d'elfe que les anglais étant donné que nombre de famille illustre formais des servantes et gouvernantes spécialisées.

-On est vraiment obligé de faire ça soupira Dan

-Sourit frérot tu seras tout beau après la nargua Siréna qui elle adorais se faire chouchouté.

-Je suis déjà beau. Rétorqua il.

-Bien sur Jeune Maitre mais il faut vous faire encore plus beau pour vos amies

-Pfff

Parmi les domestiques les pari allaient déjà bon train pour savoir avec qui allaient finir leur joli petit maitre . Les préférence se portais sur Fleur même si Louise avais personnellement parié sur Astra .Sans que Siréna le sache elle étais si possible encore plus possessive que son frère envers elle et toute demande étais méthodiquement brûlé un très bonne entraînement d'après elle.

-Quel sera votre apparence du jour ?

Daniel détestais montrer sa vrai apparence a qui que soit seul ses parents et ses amies proches étais au courant même si sa mère déplorais l'inutilité d'une si belle chevelure elle ne disais rien. Charle lui savais que des cheveux blanc n'était pas bon signe en Angleterre.

-J'ai une idée bondit bondit Siréna

Son frère poussa un soupir a fendre l'âme si il y avais bien une chose que sa soeur aimait plus que se faire traiter comme une princesse, c'étais s'amuser à inventer des coupe farfelues sur son frère grâce a son talent de métamorphose et ça pouvais duré très très longtemps.

-C'est arrête ton cinéma je sais que t'adore ça et j'ai une vrai idée .

Après 20 bonne minute Daniel se retrouva avec des cheveux brun roux et de joli yeux vert .

-Alors ? Déclara Siréna fièrement

-Magnifique jeune Maitresse je crois avoir vue une robe parfaite!

Jeanne commençait a chercher dans le gigantesque dressing tandis qu'Antoinette commençais a habillé Siréna

-Tadaaaaa

Elle montra une belle robe verte s'accordant parfaitement avec ces cheveux

-pfff j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix

-Exact !!


	5. Chapitre4

Les invités furent comme a chaque anniversaire les Ducroc et les Delacour les enfants laissèrent rapidement leur parent pour aller s'amuser dans le parc.

-He bien commença Fleur vous avez respectivement 5 et 6 ans j'espère que vous allez mûrirent un peu.

-Oh c'est bon Grande Fleur on est parfaitement mur dit Dan en se goinfrant de frite

-Parfaitement acquiesça Siréna en mangeant un fraisier

-Vous pourriez déjà pour commencer avoue une alimentation équilibrée je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous goinfrer QUE de sel ou de sucre.

-Bah c'est bon répondirent ils en même temp

Astra gloussa légèrement et Fleur lui fit les gros yeux

-Toute façon y a plus important déclara Siréna dans sa robe jaune en accord avec sa chevelure .

-Vraiment?

-Oui incursion dans la forêt!!

-Vous avez enfin eu la permission? bondit Astra

-Ouep grâce a mes incroyables talent de négociatrice et ma finesse légendaire

Personne n'étaient dupe finesse et Siréna étaient un complet opposé

-Alors Grande Fleur mature tu viens ou c'est trop puérile pour toi la nargua Dan

La jeun fille rougit une peu mais se reprit

-Je vient SEULEMENT pour vous surveiller dit elle avec une mine outrée

-Le quatuor se mirent donc en route pour la forêt ténébreuse. Passer la première partie de hai et bosquets les arbres devinrent grand et majestueux et toute sorte de fée lutin et esprit volèrent autour d'eux dans un magnifique spectacle de lumière.Les enfants admirèrent tout ceci avec des yeux émerveillés. Plus il pénétrais loin et plus les arbres étaient biscornus et les bais et fruit bizarre mais ils se gardèrent bien d'y toucher

-On devrais reculer dit doucement Dan

-Pourquoi ???

-Ecoutez ...

En effet tout les bruit de la forêt c'était tut et le silence les oppressais.

-En plus ça va faire une heure .

-Ouais t'a raison

Ils revinrent sur leur pas en silence en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible alors qu'il approchais de la sortie une voix les arrêta

-He bien He bien de la chair fraiche à domicile. C'est très gentil a vous.

L'homme qui les avais interrompu étais entièrement caché sous une cape noir. Dan remarqua directement ses griffes allongé ses crocs et ces yeux jaune. La pleine lune étais pour ce soir et il savais que la bête prenait peu a peu le dessus.

Il essaya tout de même quelque chose

-Je suis Daniel Rosier et ce sont mes amies avec moi, je vous interdit...

Il fut interrompu par une violente baffe qui lui ouvrit la lèvre.

-Ferme la sale gosse ! Tu ne m'interdit rien du tout!

Il renifla le sang sur sa main et écarquilla les yeux

-Cet odeur...

Astra ne lui permit pas de finir et lui déchira violemment la gorge .

-Merci Astra il semblait pas très amical...heuuu Astra?

La jeune vampire se redressa les yeux rouge et ses amie ne purent retenir un mouvement de recul

-Saaaaang grinça elle

Elle couru a une vitesse surhumaine croc dehors sur une Siréna paralysé par la peur.Daniel se mit en travers de son chemin, il broncha quand ses croc s'enfoncèrent dans son épaule mais il a prit quand mêmes dans ces bras pour la rassurer

-Shhh ça va Astra on est en sécurité maintenant et toi aussi.

La jeune fille se calma peu a peu et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur gris habituelle troublé par les larmes. Quand elles se rendirent compte de ce qu'elle avais fait elle s'enfuit au plus profond de la forêt sourde au appel de ses amies .

-Bon Fleur ramène Siréna au château je vais la chercher

-Mais ...

Il leur lança un regard vairon noir souffrant aucune contradiction.

-Maintenant !!

-Pfff t as intérêt a pas te perdre idiots de grand frère cria Siréna en courant.

Daniel s'enfonça dans la forêt a son tour priant pour ne pas tomber sur un autre loup garou . Il arriva dans une clairière découvert où plusieurs banc de pierres entouraient une table de marbre.Astra sanglotais sur l'un des banc.Il fit craqué une branche et elle releva la tête les sens aux aguets. Quand elle le reconnue ses larmes débordèrent.

-Va t en!!! cria elle

Daniel s'approcha simplement les mains dans les poche

-Pourquoi ?

-Je...Je suis un monstre ! Je t'ai blessé !

-Personnellement je me sens très bien . Et c'est pas une petite fille avec 2 mini canine qui va me faire du mal dit il en s'asseyant

-Je ne suis pas une petite fille et je t'ai dit de partir !

-Merci.

-De quoi.

-Bah de nous avoir sauvé, c'étais super cool

-Tu-tu ment.

-He merci aussi de t'être énervé pour moi ça me fais plaisir tu sais.

Astra rougit légèrement

-Les autres ont peur de moi...

-Qui n'aurais pas peur d'une mega vampire énervé dit il en rigolant. Je dirais plutôt qu'elles ont été un peu surprise mais je suis sure qu'elles sont toujours tes amies.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sur et de tout façon moi je serais toujours ton ami!

-Pro-Promis? Dit elle en tendent timidement son petite doigt

-Promis dit Dan en tendent le sien

-Même contre le reste du monde?

-Contre le reste de l'univers !

Astra rigola peu et sauta au cou de son ami

-Merci!

-Pas de problème on devrais rentrer maintenant .

-Ok!

Le chemin retour se passa bien et il furent rapidement en vue de la lisière de la forêt.

-hmmm Dan?

-Oui ?

-C'étais très bon tu sais .

Elle couru a la sorti laissant un garçon rougissant.

——————————

-Bon puis je savoir ce qui c'est passé demanda Louise au enfant penaud

Ils commencèrent à raconter et les Ducroc s'étranglèrent

-Tu l'a mordu ??! Demanda Stéphane alors que Astra essayait de se faire toute petite

-Oh vous inquiétez je vais bien dit Dan

-La n'est pas le problème mon garçon la première morsure d'un vampire de sang pure est importante particulièrement sur une personne d'un autre sexe .

-Comment ça

-En clair t'es devenu un calice gamin félicitations dit Charle en éclatant de rire qui se tarit très vite sous le regard noir de sa femme

-Je n'ai rien lut dessus c'est quoi un calice? Demanda Dan tandis que Astra rougissait violemment en comprenant .

-Tu veux lui expliquer Astra? Demanda sa mère en souriant

La jeune fille secoua violemment la tête en se cachant derrière ses cheveux brun .

-Vois tu Daniel un calice est en sorte une réserve de sang pour un vampire mais le problème pour les vampires pur et que seul ce calice pourra les abreuver correctement et jusqu'à satiété.

-Ah

-Un lien magique c'est fait entre vous comme un pacte Astra devra te protéger et si ta vie est en danger rien ne pourra l'arrêter en échange tu la rendra plus forte

-On va devoir rester TOUT le temp ensemble ? s'épouvanta Dan

-Non enfin jusqu'à sa majorité vampirique c'est a dire 22 ans elle pourra s'abreuver d'autre chose en attendant.

-Ha bah ça va pas de problème alors.

-Tu-Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Bah non après tout tu nous as sauvé et c'étais pas une bonne idée de se mettre devant une vampire en colère

Astra lui sourit timidement

-Morale de l'histoire Dan est un idiot et Siréna est la meilleure.Il reste du gâteau ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire


	6. Chapitre5

Siréna se réveilla dans le noir une corde lui attachant les bras dans le dos. Typique pensa elle même pas foutu de faire des attache anti-magi. Le jeune fille de 10 ans regarda autour d'elle. Elle étais dans une salle éclairée par une pauvre bougie,même pas enfermé a clé je parie. Son pressentiment se vérifia quand un simple coup d'épaule suffit a la faire pénétrer en plein mille d'une autre salle. Elle trébucha sur un vieux tapis et fut violemment relevé par un gros bras générique a la coupe encore plus douteuse que son hygiène.

-He ben alors petite miss tu t'es perdu

Elle ne répondît pas et analysa plutot son environnement une grande pièce dont une fenêtre donnais sur l'extérieur une cheminée ou deux autres homme jouais au carte 3 baguette poser sur la commode.

-Amateur souffla elle

-Hein??

-On dit comment et vous êtes vraiment pas doué les gars j'aurais pu m'en tirer depuis longtemps

-Ah ouis et bah qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici alors miss fortiche .

-Bah j'attends que mon prince vienne me sauver des trois méchants trolls ça gâche tout si je me libère avant .

-Tu nous insulte la ??

-Pfff vraiment long a la détente

Une violente claque la fit taire

-Ça t'apprendra sale gosse dit l'homme en souriant

-Quoi t'es fière de frapper une fillette de 10 ans? Tu fais pitié...wow vous m'avez fais saignée les gars vous êtes vraiment dans la merde .

-Personne viendra te chercher rêve pas

Siréna sentit une colère qui ne lui appartenais pas enflée dans son coeur.

-Ah il arrive et il est vraiment en colère.

Elle se pinça violemment jusqu'au larmes et se racla la gorge.

-Qu'est ce que tu...

-GRAND FRÈRE AU SECOURS J'AI PEUUUUUUR !!!!

-Ferme la!!!

-GRAND FRÈRE AIDE MOI VIEN ME CHERCHER cria elle en pleure

Alors que l'homme s'approchais pour la faire taire le mur explosa violemment et un froid polaire pénétra la pièce.

-C'est mal de faire pleure les petites filles dit une voix d'outre tombe et c'est passible de la peine mort de toucher a MA soeur.

Avent même que les deux homme ne puisse mettre la main sur leur baguette il furent gelé sur place. Le dernier prit Siréna en otage

-Approche pas ou je défigure son joli visage dit il avec un sourire cruel

-Tu fouette violent c'est une infection lacha la jeune fille .

L'homme s'écarta en hurlant comme si elle avais brûlé.

-Tu disais quoi sur mon visage ? Dit elle avec un sourire encore plus inquiétant et une flamme dansant au creux de ses main

-Pi-pitie

-Mauvaise réponse

Avant qu'elle ne fasse un geste il fut transformé en statue de glace.Elle se retourna énervé vers le coupable qui haussa les épaules

-C'est pas crédible si la princesse brule le dragon .

-C'étais des troll !!

-Si tu le dit crevette .

-J'ai 10 ans dit elle outré

-Même a 50 ans tu seras toujours ma crevette dit Dan en souriant

Sa soeur ronchonna encore pour la forme.

-Porte moi !

-Pardon ?

-Bah le chevalier porte toujours la princesse non?

-Oui mais de 1 tu n'est pas une princesse en plus tu es trop lourde

-Arrête avec ton renforcement magique tu peux porte plus de 50 kilos !

-Justement dit Dan en souriant

Sa soeur lui envoya un coup dans les cotes et lui sauta sur le dos.

-Tu es soulant pesta Dan en l'attrapant

-Moi aussi je t'aime grand frère chérie.

-C'était quoi cette fois ci?

-Il disais qu'il avais des fées arc-en-ciel

-Il y a des fées dans la forêt

-Mais pas arc-en-ciel

Dan soupira n'essayant pas d'argumenter avec sa tête de mule de sœur.

Ils sortirent de la maison pour retrouver deux silhouettes les attendant dehors. La première étais a première vue un elfe mais bien plus grand que la moyenne il étais habillé d'un costume moldu et un pantalon en toile complètement noir il portais aussi des lunettes noir.

-Le parrain locale vous présente route ses excuses pour la méprise .

-Ok Bondi hmmm envoie lui des fleures

-Les quel jeune maitre ?

-Rose noir

-Ça sera fait Jeune maitre .

-L'autre silhouette étais nettement moins calme

-Pouce avant que tu ne commence à crié tout le monde va bien dit Siréna

Astra rougit dangereusement

Elle c'étais de plus en plus affirmée avec le temp et étais devenu extrêmement possessive envers Dan même envers sa propre soeur. Il étais dangereux de l'avoir énervé, elle étais plus terrible que fleur mode vélane fury

-Tout le monde va bien? Grinça elle Est ce que ça te tuerais d'éviter de te mettre en danger pendent au moins un mois ?

-Mais il avais des fées arc-en-ciel et comment aurais je pu savoir qu'il étais assez stupide pour m'enlever.

-Parce que les fées Arc-en-ciel n'existe pas !

-Prouve le!

Astra compta calmement jusqu'à 10

-En plus tu amène toujours Dan dans tes truc dangereux et JE le ressens et c'est énervant.

-Bah toute façon il nous abandonne bientôt laissé moi m'amuser un.

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis

-Pourquoi pas je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais rejoindre ses stupides anglaises .

-Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que des filles en Angleterre dit il amusé

-La n'est pas la question !

-C'est la bas que papa a fais ses étude en plus les principale fortune sont réunis la bas et je sens que ce va être intéressant.

-Dangereux tu veux dire je ne ferai pas UN SEUL vole d'ombre pour toi.

-Bien sur ma chère mini canine on peux y aller maintenant

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

Ils furent accueillis au manoir par leur très chère père

-MES ENFANTS CHÉRIES dit il en se jetant sur eux

Les « enfants chéries » esquivèrent avec expérience et fermèrent la porte alors que leur père tombait la tête la première dans un massif de bégonia. Sourd a ces appels ils gagnèrent le salon pour attendu par leur mère.

-De Charybde en Scylla pesta Dan

-J'ai entendu dit Louise en posant gracieusement sa tasse de thée.Puis je savoir pourquoi vous êtes hors tard le jour de votre anniversaire .

-Les invités ne sont pas encore la donc on est pas hors tard dit Siréna

-La n'est pas la question jeune fille ! Et j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous arrêtiez de vous balader n'importe ou

-Oui maman

-Daniel vos invités arrive dans 10 min commencez a vous préparer.

-Oui maman

-T'as des invités ??? Demanda Siréna

-Vous aussi jeune fille !

-Ah oui man

-Astra j'apprécierai beaucoup que tu les surveilles dit ell d'une voix plus douce.

-Biens sur madame

-Appelle moi Louise voyons

-Oui madame dit elle en gloussant

-Ohhh disparaissez vilain chenapan dit la mère en cachant un sourire

Apres 30 min de torture d'après Dan ils furent fin prêt il avais opter aujourd'hui pour des cheveux brun et des yeux bleu pour ressembler a ses parents Siréna elle avais des cheveux roux flamboyants et des yeux noisettes par pur esprit de contradiction.Ils montèrent préparer leur sale spéciale. C'étais une simple sale ronde en haut d'une tour ou il avais installé une bibliothèque une table et plusieurs pouf un pan entier de la sale étais en fait un fenêtre circulaire donnant sur la forêt. Ils demandèrent différents plat aux elfe pour sustenter leur invités et plusieurs gâteaux et autre pizza pour Dan et Siréna. Elle se mit d'ailleurs sans attendre à manger prétextant que c'étais son jour et Dan s'occupa d'accueil les invités. Une fille au cheveux blond et au port fier pénétra dans la pièce

-Bonjour je m'appelle Malfoy Draca Malfoy

-Ok tu peux partir maintenant ? Dit Dan pas du tout intéressé

-Pardon répondit Draca outré

-Enfait j'attend Draca et pas héritière hautaine anglaise générique.

La jeune fille rougit et sorti de la piece avant de re rentrer

-Bonjour je m'appelle Draca Malefoy

-Salut moi c'est Dan Rosier dit il en souriant

Draca rougit encore mais pas pour la même raison .

-Arrête dit Siréna en filant un coup de coude a son frère.

-Mais quoi ?

-Bah ça!

-Laisse tomber il ne fais même pas exprès intervint Astra .Excuse dit elle a Draca c'est un génie idiot sans cervelle enfin un bel idiot sans cervelle dit elle de façon a ce que Dan ne l'entende pas. Je suis Astra enchanté.

Draca qui avais réussi à calmer le peu d'hormone qu'elle avais hocha la tête

-Les autres devrais bientôt arriva assied toi. Ho et la rousse mal poli c'est ma sœur Siréna

-Détrompe toi chers frères c'est parce que je suis extrêmement poli que je t'ai laissé me présenter.

-Si tu le dit

Ils commencèrent à discuter en attendant le reste des invités qui arrivaient au compte goute.20 minute plus tard ils firent tous réunis assis sur des pouf. Il y avais Neville Longdubas, Fleur Delacour bien sur Daphné Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Hanna habbot et Susan Bones Théodore Nott. Dan remarqua qu'il c'étais assis entre famille pseudo neutre et de la lumière

-Vous êtes vraiment chiant vous les anglais .

-Puisque je te dit qu'ils ont un balais dans le...

-Language!

-T'as dit qu'il étais chiant!

-T'avais qu'a me reprendre !

-Hmm hm

Fleur coupa court a la dispute que les invités regardais sans comprendre

-Bon comme je disais, vous êtes horriblement têtue , on est pas en Angleterre et voldy est mort mais vous êtes même pas foutu de vous s'asseoir cote à cote. Bon toi tu vas la et toi la toi ... la voila parfait! Maintenant que vous êtes mélangés je tien a préciser que aucun préjugé ne sera accepté dans cette pièce donc vous allez tous les déposer dehors. Aller on n'as pas toute la journée.

Draca qui avais compris fit un rapide aller-retour dehors et les autres la suivirent.

-Bien reprit Dan Si je vous aient invités aujourd'hui c'est principalement parce que vous êtes les héritiers les plus importants d'Europe a peu de chose près et que comme nous allons bientôt entrer a Poudlard il serais bon de faire quelques alliance ou au moins un pacte de non agression. Bon vous vous connaisez déja tous sûrement, mais vous ne nous connaissez pas. Je suis Daniel Rosier, voici ma sœur Siréna la toucher ou la regarder trop longtemps déclenche instantanément la peinee mort...Aie arrête de le frapper.

-Arrête d'etre un idiot

-Aaah dure dure la vie de grand frère. La blonde qui fais semblant de s'ennuyer c'est Fleur Delacour une semi-vélane et fiere de l'être c'est dingue le nombre de damande que tu as reçu en a peine 2an tu devrais te retenir Fleur.

-C'est mon charme naturel que veux tu.

-Oui bien sur et moi je suis Merlin.

Le jeune file lui tira la langue mais avec classe bien sur.

-Ah et celle qui essaye de se fondre dans le coin de la pièce et qui ne vous ne dévorent absolument pas du regard c'est Astra notre pote vampire.

-Mais ce sont des créatures maléfiques dit Draca.

-De l'ombre certe mais pas maléfique a part si tu me tente dit elle avec une voix étrangement colérique.

-Donc tu ne va pas nous sucer le sang bredouilla Neville

-Bien sur que non ma nourriture est déjà réservée dit elle avec une voix plus douce et une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

-Heuuuu ouais bon merci pour ce commentaire rasurant.

-Les Rosier revienne en Angleterre ? Demanda Draca

-Non je vais aller a Poudlard et l'héritière Siréna me suivra un an plus tard.

Tout le monde compris l'information sous-agençante.

-Pourquoi n'as tu pas prit l'héritage?

-La flemme mon cher Théo

-Pardon ? Dit il sans tiquer sur le surnom

-Bah si je deviens Lord Rosier je vais devoir passer énormément de temp en Angleterre et j'ai déjà un titre à gérer.

-Lequel ? Demanda Neville

-Le seigneur Delarose...intelligent compris Daphné comme ça vous gérez efficacement une partie de l'empire chacun

-En effet Daph mais je me pose une question. Ou est l'héritière Potter?

-Personne ne sais elle a juste disparu. Dit Draca

-En fait ma grand mère dit que c'est Dumbledore qui s'en occupe dit courageusement Neville

-Je suis le seule à penser que c'est complètement insensé

-He bien enfaite c'est pratiquement illégal surtout que ma tante m'a dit qu'on avais pas retrouvé le testament Potter dit Susan

-Je vois mais comme sacro saint Dumby le dit tout va bien c'est ça.

-Exact renifla Draca

-Hmmmm toute façon on sera fixé a la rentrée je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser !!


	7. Chapitre6

Chapitre 6

-Et si je brule le château

-Il est ignifugé

-Et si je brule les prof?

-Ma soeur n'ira pas en prison

-Et si j'explose le train?

-Ma sœur n'est pas une terroriste

-Et si je t'enferme dans la cave?

-Je serais très triste que ma chère crevette me fasse du mal

-Mais si ça fais pas mal

Dan soupira et la regarda dans les yeux.

-1 ans c'est pas long tu sais?

-Si c'est très long

-Et je serais la pour les vacances.

-Y en a pas assez

-Bien sur que si

-Tu vas oublier

-Bien sur que non

-T'as pas intérêt a te trouver une autre sœur

-Je n'oserais pas

-Bien tu peux y aller

-Merci votre majesté

Dan embrasa ses parents avant de se tourner vers Astra en robe de Beaux-Baton

Elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de lui chuchoter a l'oreille

-N'oublie pas tu es mon calice

-Seulement a ta majorité

Elle lui pinça méchamment la bras

-Oui madame

-Et t'as pas intérêt a te trouver une petite amie

-Je vois pas le rapp...Aie! Oui madame

Elle regarda un moment dans les yeux avant de déposer un baisers sur ce lèvres.

-Pour que tu ne m'oublie pas dit elle en s'enfuyant.

Dan entra dans le train légèrement pensif.

Arya essayais en vain de trouvé un compartiment vide alors qu'elle arriva au fond du train elle se décida a entrer dans le dernier elle cacha soigneusement sa cicatrice sous ses long cheveux brun respira un bon coup et entra. Le compartiment étais déjà occupé par le garçon le plus beau qu'elle n'ai jamais vu. Même si elle n'avais pas beaucoup d'expérience elle sut que celui la étais spéciale. Il semblais dormir mais elle ne pouvais détacher les yeux de lui. Ces magnifiques cheveux blanc retombais sur son œil droit et Arya se surprît a avoir diablement envie des les caresser. Ses traits étaient fin et gracieux et ses yeux étaient..ouvert, un magnifique bleu glacier pure qui semblais énervé et paniqué. Ses cheveux devinrent noir et ses yeux vert puis il changea encore pour un blond et des yeux bleu plus standard

-T'as rien vu compris ?

Arya rougit violemment quand elle se prit à penser qu'il étais encore plus mignon énervé et hocha simplement la tête.

-Ton nom grogna il

-A-Arya Potter

Sa physionomie changea du tout au tout .

Au non pas encore pensa Arya mais il ne précipita pas pour lui serré la main ou la demandé en mariage ( bien que ça ne l'aurais pas dérangé ) il sembla juste soulager.

-Oh l'orphelin Potter moi c'est Dan, excuse moi j'ai cru que tu étais un de ces anglais coincé.

-Heuuuu oui enfin non heuu comment tu sais que je suis orpheline ?

-Oh c'est simple tout le monde connais ton histoire même si ça m'étonne que tu ai vraiment vécus chez des moldu

-Co-

-Je t'explique déjà tu porte des vêtements moldu de mauvaise qualité et non pas a l'envers ou autres fantaisie sorcière et tu es clairement en sous nutrition d'après ton aura et personne oserais maltraiter la survivante a part des moldu en plus tout les sorciers savent que les cheveux blanc porte malheur hors tu ne t'es pas encore enfui et ça saurais si une familles sorcières t'avais adopté ou en tout cas je le saurai

Arya n'avais pu retenir un pincement au cœur quand il avais parlé de mal traitance s'attendant au regard de pitié mais il avais juste continué sur sa lancée en l'analysant du regard et a présent lui souriait. Elle sentit une chaleur agréable parcourir son ventre, et ses joues

-Enfin bref assis toi Arya tu ne va pas rester debout toute ta vie, en plus le train va démarrer.

-Mais comment tu as fait pour changer...comme ça et c'est quoi les auras

-Je suis métamorphomage je peux librement changer d'apparence et les auras c'est un peu comme ton âme mais en magique ça donne pas mal d'infos je crois que je suis le seule a les voir mais avec beaucoup d'entraînement et de méditation tu pourras réussir. Un roux avec des robes déchiré et des bras trop grand entra dans le wagon

-Bonjour je suis Ron Weasley dit il en tendant la main a Arya

-Arya Potter

Le roux joua parfaitement l'étonnement quand elle se présenta (ce n'est pas comme ci ses frères l'avaient crié dans tout le train)

Et demanda voir la fameuse cicatrice en continuant d'ignorer Dan

-Je peux voir ta cicatrice ?

-Non.

Non? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu es extrêmement malpoli surtout que tu n'as pas dit bonjour a toute le monde

Le roux examina dédaigneusement et nota ses robes luxueuses et son port aristocrates. Il prit immédiatement une mouche imaginaire mais tendit quand même la main.

-Ron Weasley

-Dan dit le je me la pète en chef (dixit Ron)

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour entendre ton nez ou te toucher c'est ça?

Dan sourit simplement et regarda par la fenêtre

-Est ce que sa dérangerait son altesse nous adresser la parole ?

-Il est intelligent sourit Dan a Arya qui gloussa légèrement

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte écarlate mais il se calma pour se concentré sur sa cible initiale.

Aller Ron , que disais le livre ? Ah oui ! Vous trouvez des point commun.

-Quel est ton équipe de quiditch préférée tenta il

Dan ricana mais il l'ignora.

-Heuu c'est quoi le quiditch ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que sais ?!

-Heu oui

-Le quiditch c'est le meilleur sport du MONDE.

Il se mit a lui décrire les règles et lui expliquer pourquoi les canons de Shudley étaient les meilleurs. Il fut interrompu dans son exposé par l'arrivée de la dame avec son chariot de bonbon, Ron se contenta de son sandwich Arya prit un peu de tout et Dan demanda:

-Vous avez du salé ?

-Non désolé

-Hmmm prenez des chips la prochaine fois

Bien sur rien ne satisfait monsieur pensa Ron

-Oh j'ai une image qui bouge ! s'exclama Arya

-Pourquoi vos image ne bouge pas demanda Ron ?

-Oui

-Bizarre

Arya eu bien envie de rétorquer que c'étaient eux qui étaient bizarre mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses premiers contact avec d'autres enfant.

-Y a marqué qu'il s'appelle Dumbledore c'est quoi tout ces titres ?

-C'est parce que Dumbledore est le meilleur !! Il se lança dans un autre discours et Dan lança un silencio entour de lui . Jusqu'à ce qu'une fille vienne les déranger trainant un Neville extrêmement gêner derrière elle

-Bon on va le faire en version accélérée parce que je sens que tu es du type à parler pout rien dire dit Dan avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche

Non on a pas vue de crapaud non on ne t'aidera pas et oui nous sommes extrêmement méchants et égoïstes comme 90% des gens sur cette planète

Maintenant quelque conseils Premièrement la base est de se présenter et toquer avant d'entrer le fait que tu sois née moldu ne pardonne pas tout et tu devrais au contraire tout faire pour t'intégrer et tout ne se trouve pas dans les livres apprend et regarde autour de toi tu a l'air pas trop bête. Deuxièmement tu devrais demandé l'avis de la personne intéressé avant de faire une sois disante "bonne action" pour gonflé ton égo déjà surdimensionnés par ta prétendu intelligence ce n'est pas comme ça que tu te feras des amies .

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur le wagon avant que la jeune fille au cheveux broussailleux ne se réveille.

-Tu-Tu es un mage télépathe ?

-Pff j'ai l'impression de parler a une pierre les mages télépathes n'existent pas ce sont simplement des maitres d'occlumencie et tout ce que tu lit dans les livres n'est pas forcément vrai

-Alors co-comment

-C'est simple observation et connaissance.

-Peux être observation mais quelle connaissance peux t'aider a...

-Non, Neville est une connaissance et pour l'observation c'est simple je sais que Neville a un crapaud d'ailleurs je t'ai déja dit d'attacher Trevor avec une laisse magique , en plus tu a l'air désespéré et pleine d'attente donc tu feras tout pour te faire bien voir et commencer du bon pied dans le monde de la magie mais tu es sûrement une née moldue car malgré ta soif de connaissance apparente tu ne connais pas un simple accio oh et je le sais car tu as un livre sous le bras je parierai sur l'histoire e Poudlard

-Comment tu sais que...

-Secret sang pure

-Et pour ...

-Education sang pure

-Mais...

-Le monde de la magie n'est pas parfait certain son née avec un nimbus entre les jambes c'est comme çà.

Ron se renfrogna

-Et j'imagine que monseigneur est née avec dux nimbus ?

-Bien sur que non un seul en or suffit. Enfin bref je vais vous laisser et au fait elle c'est Arya Potter et non elle ne sais pas forcément tout ce que dit les livres a son propos et nous ne le savons pas non plus. Vien Nev

Il sortit du wagon suivit du garçon lunaires qui remercia brièvement Hermione.

Les deux garçon rejoignirent Théo tres doué pour faire fuir les gêneurs avec son fameux regard noir et Dan put enfin rattraper les heures de sommeil que sa soeur lui avais volé en question et plan stupide.


	8. Chapitre7

Saaalut bon j'aimerai remercier mes deux premiers folower. Je viens de le rendre compte que j'ai balancé les précédents chapitre sans réfléchir alors que enfait je voulais instauré une certaine relation écrivain ( un bien grand mot ) lecteur. Meme si je n'ai pas encore de review. D'autre info que j'ai oublié de notifier cette histoire sera un futur crossover Marvel. Je dit Marvel pour me laisser une marge et faire un peu ce que je veux. Le MCU est terminé donc j'ai un bon plot de base. Ca ne sera pas tout de suite cette histoire sera en deux parties et l'autre sera a part. Vous pourrez ainsi juste suivre l'histoire avec le canon original a ma sauce et ne pas lire la suite bien que j'en serais fort triste. Enfin bref merci encore et bonne lecture

-Wow hé beh il s'y connaisse en spectaculaire .

Dans étais actuellement dans une barque avec Théo et Nev en direction de poudlard .

En arrivant sur la berge Dan s'étirant en baillant et remarqua une chevelure blonde familière.

————————-

-Salut Potter moi c'est Draca Malfoy dit une belle fille blonde

-Tu devrais peux être baisser ta manche ta marque dépasse Malfoy cracha un rouquin

-Ah ce cher traitre a son sang Weasley tu a peux acheter toute tes livres ? J'espère que tes parents ne mourront pas de faim a cause de toi!

Ron les oreilles rouge allais s'approcher mais des gorilles de plusieurs fois sa tête s'approchèrent

-Des géant défendant un troll c'est bizarre!

Draca allais répondre quand quelqu'un l'attrapa par derrière

-Draca !je me disais bien que ce blond étaient inimitables viens ca va commencer !

Dan la força a s'éloigner la tête sous son aisselle et c'est seulement quelque pas plus loin qu'elle put se libérer

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Rosier

-Tu te donnais en spectacle petite dragonne dit il en souriant toujours

-Petite draquoi ?

-Hey c'est qui la tête de bouledogue qui veux m'avada kedaverise des yeux ?

La jeune fille fut parcourue d'un frisson

-C'est mon... fiancé Peter Parkinson

-Parkinson ? Ce n'est pas une famille mineure?

-A la chute de tu sais qui ils se sont enrichi considérablement et ils se croient légale de famille ancienne

-Ce n'est pas parce que Parkinson père a sauvé la mise du tien?

-Aussi grimaça Draca

-Tu me déçois Drachou t'aurais pu mieux choisir

-Je n'ai pas choisi et je ne suis pas chou!

Un sourire dangereux apparu sur le visage de Dan, il la prit par la taille sans remarquer sans rougissement prononcer et parler de façon a se faire entendre du fiancé

-Mai Draca chérie ce n'étais pas la peine de t'énerver comme ça tu sais très bien que tu es la seule qui compte dans ma vie ce thon de Potter ne m'intéresse absolument pas.

Il força ainsi à entrer dans le château parlant plus fort a chaque fois qu'elle essayais d'en placer une sans remarquer qu'une autre personne l'avais aussi entendu. Il la lâcha enfin a l'entrée de la grande salle alors qu'il attendait le professeur McGonnagal .

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Fulmina elle

-Parce que c'étais drôle sourit il

-Ca ne m'a pas fais rire

-Pourquoi Blondie ? Est ce que l'avis de ton futur fiancé t'inquiète?

-Non mais...

-Au moins maintenant il te laissera tranquille

-Tu a fais ça pour m'aider? Pourquoi ?

-Bah on est ami et en plus ça tête étais vraiment hilarante!

Draca aurais plutôt dit connaissance que ami, en fait elle ne savais pas ce qu'étais un amie. Ces premiers contact avais été avec Peter ce qui l'avais pratiquement dégoûté de la gente masculine et à travers différents bal mais elle restait toujours avec ces parents .

L'invitation a l'anniversaire l'avais surpris mais son père avais vue une occasion de marquer des point, elle avais donc suivi ces conseils... pour les résultats que vous connaissez. Elle s'étais vraiment amuse pendant cette journée mais elle l'avais imaginé plus comme une journée qui s'effacera une fois qu'il serait à Poudlard. Une sensation agréable lui réchauffa le coeur et elle sourit simplement a son nouvel et premier amie.

-SERPENTARD

Draca se leva fièrement pour rejoindre la

table des vert et argent

Ouais bon c'étais couru d'avance.Potter a griffondor c'est bientôt mon tour.

-Daniel Rosier

Il se leva tranquillement et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête d'un mouvement que certaine qualifieront de tres sexy.

-Ah Daniel Rosier

-Salut Paul

-Paul?

-Ouep c'est ton surnom maintenant

-Mon avis ne compte pas?

-Bien sur que non.

-Je vois...Oh un élémentaliste pouvant voir les auras et métamorphomage je n'avais pas vue autant de don depuis les fondateurs

-Je sais déjà que je suis génial dit moi un truc que je ne sais pas.

-Un fort sentiment d'appartenance te de protection surtout envers ta sœur mais les Poufsoufle ne te survivraient pas, une intelligence hors du communmais tu déclencherais une guerre a Serdaigle...hmmmmm vraiment intéressant. Gryffondor ne t'ira pas, hé bien je dirais que tu dois aller a...

-T'es sur de vouloir faire ça?

-Pardon ?!

-Bah si tu le fais qui te dit que ce que tu as fait sera la bonne chose a faire et que du coup en le faisant tu feras une bonne action en plus de ton boulot de répartition surtout que si tu te trompe tu sais que les enchantements posés sur toi te feront disparaître et je n'ai pas envie que ma sœur me le fasse payer. Donc avant de faire ce que tu allais faire pense plutôt a ce que tu devrais faire par rapport a tes droits et devoirs de citoyens poudlarien surtout que si tu trompe je te poursuivrai en justice, parce que tu auras gâcher ma vie et j'ai de tres bon avocat qui dont des salades délicieuses d'ailleurs. Enfaite le secret c'est ...

-Bien éssayer mais je suis dans ton esprit et j'ai deja une belle migraine file vite a ... SERPENTARD

Dan se leva fière d'avoir causé la première migraine d'un être sans cerveau mais sa fierté fut anéanti

-Ca faisais 1000 ans que je n'avais pas eu un tel mal de tète

Il passa une main énervé dans ses cheveux qui devinrent argentés et dont une mèche verte tombais sur son œil droit.Il s'assit entre Draca et Theo, qui lui avais garder une place.

-T'a l'air énervé observa elle

-J'ai raté ma mission

-Je préfère ne pas savoir et tu ne m'a pas dit que tu étais métamorphomage .

-Ah vraiment.

-Oui vraiment accusa elle presque

-Vraiment Theo?

-Vraiment Dan

-Mais est ce que c'étais important ?

-Ca aurais pu l'être.

-Si vous aviez un plan pour conquérir le monde grace a mes fantastiques pouvoirs.

-Oui potentiellement

-C'est mal Théo

-Mais ca serais drôle

-C'est vrai bon que veux tu savoirs d'autre ma chère Draca?

-Bah d'autre chose que les A-amies savent l'un sur l'autre dit elle en cachant son rougissement dans son verre.

-Hé bien je hais le quiditch c'est vraiment stupide comme sport mais les harpies sont tres joli je préfère la musique classique au bizzar sister, ma couleur préférée est l'arc-en-ciel mes animaux préférés ? Hmmm dragon et licorne mais seulement si elle crache du feu. Je suis actuellement célibataire et j'ai une préférence pour(99% de la population de Poudlard tend l'oreille les 1% restants étant le corp des professeurs)

les brune (grognements de dépit ) et les blonde (Draca s'étouffe dans son verre. Oh et je suis hydroélémentaliste (Theo s'étouffe dans son verre )

-Ca va pas de dire ça comme ca?! Dirent ils en même temp l'un rougissant plus que l'autre

-Bah quoi j'ai répondu a vos questions non?

-Tu sais que les élémentaliste sont Hyper rare il y en a un tout les 500 ans au moins!

-Je sais meme si techniquement c'est faux puisque y en a pas qu'un.

-Que? Quoi

-Bah je vais pas tout vous dire ca gâche la surprise. Bonne ap!


End file.
